


Nothing Else Matters.

by HelAuditore



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] It was hard enough to accept the weight of what being in love with their own sibling meant, knowing that no one was ever going to accept their relationship and treat them as  disgusting freaks of nature. Yet they had both thought about it for so long [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Basing the characters off [Mari](../users/Phelpshobbit/pseuds/Phelpshobbit)'s [modern Durins](http://marisdrawings.tumblr.com/post/63337238039/phelpshobbit-a-couple-of-days-ago-i-thought) design and a few headcanons we came up with, I decided to write about the boys first time. Hopefully it won't suck too much and hopefully you're going to like it at least a little bit :)

_Never opened myself this way_  
Life is ours, we live it our way   
All these words I don't just say   
and nothing else matters  

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
Every day for us, something new   
Open mind for a different view   
and nothing else matters  

__

**_Nothing Else Matters; Metallica._ **

****

* * *

 

When the brothers had the house all to themselves it meant that they couldn't just go to bed at ridiculous o'clock, but it also meant that they could fool around wherever they were.   
  
Fili and Kili had kissed for the first time after fighting their real feelings for so long that at one point they just couldn't lie to themselves anymore, and from that night there hadn't been a single day in which they wouldn't share languid, secret kisses that turned hot and deep when the sun went down and they were both in Fili's bed.   
  
Months had passed since that first time, yet none of them had ever tried to cross the line, take that further step that could have changed everything. It was hard enough to accept the weight of what being in love with their own sibling meant, knowing that no one was ever going to accept their relationship and treat them as disgusting freaks of nature. Yet they had both thought about it for so long, it was useless to deny how hard they'd both get at night, when their making out would get so heated up that once Kili had actually climaxed inside his pyjamas bottoms, while rutting against Fili's leg, and they both pretended like it had never happened.  
  
But that night was different, they were home alone and everything felt easier and lighter, like the rest of the world didn't exist and it was just the two of them lounging on the couch, Kili all curled up against Fili as they pretended to watch TV, until Kili was practically lying on top of his brother while his mouth made a long, thorough work of sucking a possessive mark on the crook of Fili's shoulder.  
  
"Ow! You and your damn teeth," Fili groaned with a smirk, fingers tugging on a long strand of dark hair.  
  
Kili chuckled against his brother's reddened skin, relishing his work of art and pulling back only to straddle Fili's lap "You know how much I like to bite things," he grinned, tongue running across his front teeth.  
  
"What if I started biting you, then?" Fili cocked a brow, a mischievous smirk curling his lips.  
  
Kili leaned in to suck and nibble on one of Fili's lip rings, making the metal click against his teeth. "I'd love it if you did it," he whispered hot and low against his brother's mouth.  
  
Kili's whisper shot right down to Fili's crotch, making his cock twitch inside his jeans and forcing him to swallow the moan that threatened to tear from the back of his throat. "You little devil," Fili tilted his head and latched his mouth on his brother's neck, biting hard and making him both moan and whimper in a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure.  
  
"Ah, Fili!" Kili cried as he bit down on his own bottom lip, and he couldn't help but roll his hips down into Fili's, noticing the hardness in his brother's crotch. He didn't say anything, but he kept rocking down into Fili, making their bulges press and rut together.  
  
"Kili," Fili's growl was thick with desire, and as his tongue ran warm and possessive over his own teeth marks, he couldn't help but think how much he wanted his little brother, to see him lose control under his touch, no matter how wrong it might have been.  
  
Kili had to bite harder on his lip to stop himself from moaning as loud as he would have wanted to, and suddenly stilled his hips "Let's–" he sucked in a shuddering breath and swallowed thickly "let's just go to bed, yeah?"  
  
Fili frowned, and for a moment he thought he'd scared Kili or something "Uh, yeah," he nodded "sure."  
  
Kili smiled nervously and placed a kiss on his brother's lips before sliding off of him and standing up, his bare feet on the cold floor made him shiver, but he still padded all the way to their bedroom.   
  
His brother followed him a bit unsure and confused, but he was definitely relieved to see that Kili was taking off his jeans and climbing inside Fili's bed and not his own. Fili had clearly seen Kili's hardened member underneath his black boxers, even if he had slithered under the covers as quickly as he could, and for a moment he thought that that night they might have crossed the line.  
  
Kili peeled off the hoodie he was wearing and tossed it across the room, where it landed on his own bed, then glanced back at Fili who was standing frozen on the same spot he was when they entered the room. Kili's eyebrow shot upwards "Oi, what are you doing?"  
  
Fili started and blinked over at his brother "N-nothing! I was just looking at you," he smiled weakly and began to strip down to his boxers and faded Motörhead t-shirt, then crawled into bed with Kili.  
  
"Come here," the brunet smiled, dragging Fili to lie on top of him "you're so warm..." he purred against his brother's lips.  
  
Fili began to relax, stroking a hand through Kili's hair with a dopey smile "And you're beautiful," he gently pressed their lips together "can I turn on the lamp? I wanna look at you better."  
  
Kili's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink "Sure," he shrugged a shoulder "yeah."  
  
Fili pecked at Kili's lips then reached out to switch on the bedpost light, and when he looked back down at his brother squinting in the light, his long hair framing his delicate, features. Fili bit one of his snakebites and shook his head "God, you're too gorgeous!" he cried as he buried his face into the crook of Kili's neck.  
  
"What?!" Kili laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, peppering his head and temple in kisses "You idiot, why are you so embarrassed?" he asked as he placed a kiss into golden hair.  
  
Fili raised his head with a sigh "I'm not embarrassed," he pecked at Kili's lips "I just adore everything about you," he whispered as he kissed his way to Kili's throat. He wanted him like he never had before, every cell, every fiber of Fili's body longed for Kili, to cross that bridge, for them to be together as they never had before. Fili's lips grazed every inch of soft skin he could reach, his tongue lapped and tasted, his teeth tickled and teased, his fingers uncovered and explored, until Kili was bucking and trembling underneath him.  
  
"Fili," Kili breathed out raggedly as he felt his brother mouth his way to his lower stomach... Only to crawl back up and kiss him, slow and deep, but Kili couldn't help the exasperated groan that turned into sniggers when Fili scowled down at him “We're ridiculous, let's just... Get it on with,” he nodded. 

Fili's frown got even deeper as he stared down at his brother “Get it on with?” he did perfectly get what he meant, he just didn't like the choice of words, they degraded the meaning of what they would have done. 

It was then that Kili's cheeks turned bright red and he groaned, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment “Fili, I want to make love with you.” 

Fili's heart sank to his stomach, it was exactly what he had wanted to hear for so long and he nearly couldn't believe that Kili had actually said it. Still before gushing and actually do something, he stared down at Kili from under creased eyebrows "Are you really sure about this, Kili?" he asked, trying to sound more serious than concerned and failing miserably.  
  
Kili would have normally argued and groaned about how Fili needed to stop being always so tense and worried about everything, but he just cupped his brother's cheek instead. "Babe," he rarely used that term, and that alone made Fili's stomach flutter "I want this, can we be a bit spontaneous and all? Just screw everything and everyone else! I want you."  
  
Words weren't needed, Fili only had to smile and dip his head to lick Kili's mouth open, and feel his brother loop his arms around his neck as he returned that deep, sloppy kiss, to let him know that yes... Fuck everyone else.   
  
Kili pulled back briefly to speak against Fili's lips, "Th-the lube, I... Have some in my drawer," his voice was hushed and thick with embarrassment.  
  
Fili couldn't help but laugh and kiss those red cheekbones "You bought lube? Were you planning this all along?" he smirked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
A grin split Kili's lips and he quickly sneaked out from under Fili "Well, I knew uncle and mum were gonna be away, so." he pulled the bottom drawer of the nightstand open and produced a small bottle of lubricant "Could we really miss such a chance?" Kili flung the bottle on the bed and crawled onto the mattress only to hover his brother strong frame and kiss him stupid.  
  
Fili couldn't stop smiling and sniggering into the kiss every now and then, Kili was so many different kinds of naughty that he just didn't know where to start. "C'mhere, now," Fili rolled on his side and ended up being on top, his hand slowly made his way up Kili's t-shirt, feeling gooseflesh covering his warm, smooth skin.  
  
Kili rapidly tugged off his tee, impatience taking the best of him now that Fili was finally taking the situation seriously. He was equal parts nervous and eager, he never really made a big deal about losing his virginity, but now that he knew he was going to lose it to Fili he wanted it to be perfect.   
  
Fili knew how his brother felt, he could see it in his eyes and read it in his body language, the boy underneath him was tense and reacted to the smallest of stimulations jolting like a rubber band. "Relax, babe," Fili's fingers slowly pushed Kili's boxers down, but the blond's eyes were focused on Kili's flushed face.   
  
"Touch me, please, it feels so cold when your hands are not all over my body," Kili whined as he tried to yank Fili's t-shirt off him.  
  
Fili ducked his head and raised his arms, so that the shirt could easily come off, then dipped his head to nose at Kili's neck while his left hand wrapped around his brother's warm and pre-come wet erection. He heard Kili cry out and buck into his fingers almost desperately, and who was Fili to deny him some well deserved pleasure? His fist began to pump in a steady pace, and Kili abandoned his decency right away as he threw his head back and moaned out a curse. Fili's free hand stroke and patted the mattress in search for the bottle of lube, and as soon as he found it he thumbed the cap open and let go of Kili's cock to slick his fingers with the cold liquid.  
  
Kili glared at his brother from under a deep scowl when Fili let go of him so suddenly and soon, but then he realized what he was doing and he couldn't help but writhe against the sheets wantonly "Fili..."  
  
Fili stared down at his flustered expression and at how he was squirming on the bed, and at how perfectly Kili's erection arched against his stomach, and he really couldn't help but taking it into his mouth without too many ceremonies.   
  
"Oh, fuck!" Kili cried as he stared down at his brother's head bobbing between his legs, and his fists automatically gripped at that blond mane. He wasn't ready for that, he hadn't even really considered the possibility and he knew that he couldn't resist much to that kind of stimulation. "F-Fili, no! S-stop, I'm gonna come!"  
  
Fili pulled back to look up at his brother, lips glistening with spit in the lamp light "I can't really see the downside to this," he grinned as his hand went back to stroke him.  
  
Kili bit the inside of his cheek and screwed his eyes shut as he focused solely on the work of his brother's hand "Please, I–" he groaned and his hips shook slightly for a moment "I want you inside, please," he pleaded in a kind of broken voice, and Fili couldn't help but oblige.  
  
Fili peppered Kili's inner thighs with small, soothing kisses as he carefully pushed a first finger into Kili's body, feeling him clench around him right away "No, babe, don't," he looked up at his brother pained expression, and started rubbing circles on his leg with his free hand.  
  
Kili took several deep breaths as he tried to relax his stiff muscles, and for some reason his brain kept thinking up a question that when Fili's finger was all the way inside he couldn't help but ask in a growl "Did you do this to her, too?"  
  
Fili's eyes shot up to meet with Kili's and somehow the question upset him, especially at a time like that "No, never. I'm as much as a virgin that you are," he muttered as he pulled his index halfway out to add the second one "I just know stuff."  
  
Kili groaned at the addition, and suddenly felt horrible for bringing Fili's ex-girlfriend up during such a beautiful and intimate moment. "S-sorry just–" he moaned as Fili's fingers slowly began to move and loosen him up "Shit!" he cried "J-just pretend I never said–" it was impossible for him to speak with Fili's fingers thrusting and twisting and scissoring inside of him. 

Fili tried not to be too upset about Kili's words, trying to tell himself that after all he had only ever dated her because he was trying to stop thinking about his brother in a way he wasn't really supposed to – yet there they were, Kili completely exposed and lost in his pleasure, and Fili slipping his fingers out of his brother's body to finally ease himself inside of him. 

“Fili, I'm sorry,” Kili breathed out a guilty whisper as he watched his brother awkwardly slip out of his own underwear. 

Fili frowned and stroke his brother's cheek with the back of his hand “Don't be, it's alright,” he nodded and lined himself up with Kili's entrance “are you ready?” 

Kili grimaced and placed a hand on the back of Fili's head “Stop talking, just do it,” he pulled him in for a kiss, and soon enough he was moaning and arching his neck back when he felt his brother gently sliding his way into him. It was a burning pain that knocked the wind out of him for a short moment, making him scrape the back of Fili's neck, breath hitching as soon as he regained it. 

Fili was overwhelmed by the sensations that shook him to his very core, it was his first time being inside someone and the range of feelings he was getting was wide and strong. It was beautiful and slightly painful as Kili clamped up around him, nearly fighting him out, he didn't want to hurt the other boy but at the same time he couldn't help but slip forward a bit further, groaning against Kili's exposed throat. “Does it hurt?” he panted out as he left a streak of open-mouthed kisses along Kili's jaw, his hips frozen in place as his cock was nearly halfway inside his brother. 

Kili was breathing heavily, eyes firmly shut as he tried to get used to Fili's presence, even if he knew that it wasn't all the way in. He gave a small nod, unable to lie, still he slid his hands down to Fili's shoulders and gave them a squeeze “I-it does, but don't stop.” 

“'Kay,” Fili nodded against moistened skin and reared back to get a better look at his brother as he bucked forward in a more resolute manner. His jaw dropped and his eyebrows knitted together when he'd finally eased himself all the way into Kili's body, and a long drawn out groan abandoned his lips. 

Kili on his part was groaning through gritted teeth, breath coming out in ragged huffs through his nostrils as his nails left angry crescent moons on Fili's fair skin, hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't stop thinking that it hurt, _fuck_ it hurt so much despite the thorough preparation, and he was fighting back his tears with all himself, until he felt Fili's arms wrapping tightly around him and his lips gentle and hot against his mouth. Kili's fingers twitched, then his arms went back to wind around Fili's neck as he kissed him back desperately, sucking love and comfort out of it and somehow it did the trick. 

Everything became easier as Fili was distracting Kili from the pain, whispering sweet nothings and encouragements as he rocked into him ever so gently, until Kili was so lost into his own pleasure that he began to buck against Fili to feel and have more. The soreness was still there, somewhere between Kili's entrance and the base of his spine, but it was completely forgotten when Fili wrapped his fingers around Kili's cock and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

It was a lot to bear, maybe too much considering that they were finally experiencing all this after months of repressed feelings and desires, and it really didn't came as a surprise when Kili's orgasm hit him suddenly and painted Fili's hand and both their stomachs, with a string of colorful curses. Fili relished the expression of pure ecstasy on his Kili's features, how he was still biting furiously on his lower lip with each of Fili's thrusts that were bringing the older brother closer and closer to his own release. 

“Come, Fili, I know you can baby,” Kili encouraged him even though his body still hadn't stopped quivering and trembling in the afterglow of his own orgasm, and it was then that Fili's hips stuttered and with a couple more uncoordinated thrusts he came violently within his brother. 

“I love you,” Fili groaned as he dropped his forehead against Kili's shoulder, hips still trembling and moving on their own as he rode it all out “Fuck!” he cried as his fingers gripped at the sheets underneath Kili's pillow. 

Kili laughed a crystalline, genuine laugh as he grabbed Fili's head and pushed him back so that he could look at him “I love you too,” he smiled brightly no matter the exhaustion “so much!” 

A tired grin tugged at the corner of Fili's mouth as he looked down at his little brother “This is the best thing we've ever done!” he shook his head and they both laughed at that. 

“And to think that we could do this so many more times!” Kili's smirk turned devilish and Fili raised his eyebrows. 

“Don't tell me you want another round...” Fili half commented, half asked as he pulled out of Kili. 

The brunet hissed as he felt his brother slide out and shrugged a shoulder “Once you pop you can't stop.” 

Fili stared dumbfounded at his brother for several moments, then slowly shook his head “What's wrong with you?” then his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably until he flopped against Kili and they both clung to each other in hysterics. 

“I'm really happy right now,” Kili sighed, a content smile spread on his lips as he slowly threaded his fingers through Fili's hair. 

“'Course you are, you just came,” Fili nibbled on one of his lip rings from inside his mouth, knowing that what he had said was going to piss Kili off. 

“You dick, that's not the reason!” Kili growled then paused, pushing his lower lip out as he thought “Well that too,” Fili rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk before Kili went on “I'm just really happy that we finally left all the boundaries behind, I think tonight we've been more ourselves than we ever were.” 

Fili raised his head, resting his elbow on the pillow as he propped his head on his fist “Yeah...” he smiled softly and stroke a hand across Kili's chest “Yeah, I think you're right.” 

Kili grinned widely and just savored the moment for a bit longer, enjoying the soothing strokes of Fili's hand and the warmth emanating from his body until he spoke up again. “So about that second round...” 

“Christ, you're going to kill me now that you've discovered how much you enjoy it, I know!” Fili groaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his skull. 

“Shut up, you enjoyed it as much as I did!” Kili protested with flared nostrils and a deep frown.

“Of course I did,” Fili smirked, and before he knew it Kili was pushing him down onto the mattress as he tongued his way down Fili's lower stomach, and that was when Fili knew exactly that it was going to be a long, pleasant night. 

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
